Businesses and other organizations accumulate and maintain a vast amount of data. Obtaining useful information from this data often requires creating and executing multiple queries by database administrators or custom programming by skilled database developers. With the former, when other data is desired, new queries may need to be created and executed. With the latter, the result is a fragile product that is suitable for obtaining the information for which it was developed but that is often not suitable for obtaining other information from the data without additional costly and time-consuming development.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.